(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap and, more particularly, to a cap that is designed to improve esthetic appearance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cap has a crown portion and a visor portion coupled to the crown portion, for protecting and shading the face from sunlight. In recent years, it has been required that such a cap be made with an unusual design for persons of marked individuality and for the purpose of advertisement. To meet this requirement, the applicant has developed a cap that has an enhanced esthetic appearance for a person of marked individuality, while providing an advertisement effect.